Bella's Lost World
by Godric's Girl Forever
Summary: What if Bella has a dark past that no one knows of except a few. What if one of those people comes to visit and to ask Bella to help with a mission. Will she help her old friends? Well read to find out. Rated T for Language
1. Visitor and News

This story doesn't take place anywhere specific I just thought of this story while watching Jurassic World. and I'm going to mess with the Characters none of the Vampires have gifts its just a regular story but the Cullens are still Vampires.

I can't believe it has been 3 years since I've left that island barely alive. I went with Alexis Murphy and Timothy Murphy or Tim as a simple first it was amazing but during the tour we was in some green, and yellow car that said Jurassic Park on it. Had stopped right in-front of the Tyrannosaurus-Rex's cage. Which at the time the electricity had stopped so it wasn't so fortunate for us. we watched as multiple people were eaten alived by T-rexes, and Raptors. We nearly died from the Dinosaurs there, but the only good thing that was their was a guy their grandfather invited to check out the park Dr. Alan Grant, and Dr. Ian Malcolm who became my friend. Even after this accident me and Malcolm still kept in contact. But it has been 1 year since I've heard from him, other than a Dinosaur action figure. Now here I am today, laying beside my vampire boyfriend Edward. we were having a normal evening till I heard the doorbell.

"AW I don't want to move i'm too comfortable" I heard him chuckle then i felt a kiss on my head.

"Do you want me to go down and get it so you don't have to move?"

"Nah, its fine just wait here I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting for you." as I walked down the stairs. I wondered who it could be. Jacob was with the Pack in La Push. as i was wondering the doorbell rang again so i hurried down the stairs. Luckily not tripping or falling. When I opened up the door I saw the person I haven't seen for 2 years and haven't heard from in 1. As soon as I saw Malcolm I gave him a hug which knocked him back.

"Hey ,Bella, it's good to see you again." he said but as he said that I pulled back and, punched his shoulder.

"Ouch, Bella, what the hell was that for?"

"You know you stopped talking with me for a year other than the dinosaur toy." I said. but I couldn't be mad at him.

"Bella, who is it at the door." I heard from behind me as I looked I saw Edward there.

"Edward, this is Malcolm an old friend of mine that I haven't seen in a while. Malcolm this is Edward my boyfriend." I introduced.

"Bella if you want some time with your friend I can see you later and let you guys catch up if you'd like." Edward suggested.

"Would you Edward. Thank you."

"See you latter." after Edward gives me a goodbye peck I turn to Malcolm who is watching me curiously.

"What?" I asked wondering why he is looking at me like that.

"Have you told him about what happened on Isla Nublar?" he asked me

"No, Why?"

"I need your help. Please. You know more about dinosaurs than almost anyone in the world." he said panicking.

"Wait what's wrong?" I asked.

"Do you remember John Hammon?" I gave him and obvious look that said "Durr" "I guess you do. do you remember Sarah my girlfriend?" I remember him mentioning her in a letter.

"Yeah, you mentioned her in one of your letters, right?" I asked almost not sure what she had to do with this conversation.

"Well John sent her over there to another island to research and take some pictures of the Isla Sorna alone Which is apparently where the got the Dinosaurs for the park." When I heard this I my mind went crazy.

"Why the hell would he send her over there alone then. That is the stupidest thing to do. And why would you even allow her to go there cuz if that is where they got the eggs you know that it is dangerous cuz you were on Nublar. And what does this have to do with me?" I said/yelled

"That's the thing I didn't even know about her being on the Island until 1 week ago. John summoned me to his office to tell me that she hasn't come back yet when she was supposed to come back about a month ago. And as to why this has to do with you is because I'm going to go looking for her with a whole crue because Hammon wants me to research and document the Island while I'm looking for Sarah. And you know more about dinosaurs more than anyone. I know this is a lot to ask of you but would you, Please come with us. I would feel safer knowing that you will be there to help find her and to do some documentary. I promise that if we come across any mean dinos i will protect you cuz this time we have guns." To say that I was shocked was an understatement. I looked at my old friend and said,

"Can I answer you tomorrow I would like sometime to think." I said. so i added. "You really like this girl don't you?" he looked at me with this look. "Yes, I love her." he said without hesitation "I will give you 2 days cuz John wants us to leave soon. What are you going to tell your boyfriend? that is if you go."

"I don't know but Edward WILL NEVER find out about either islands." I swore to myself.

Ok review please tell me if you liked this chapter and let me know if i should continue with a 2 chapter. Be nice i just did this for fun and I'm knew to story writing so Thank You for reading.


	2. Decision

hey guys i hope you guys like this chapter and thank you T-Bone, Llama, and Edwardgirl03 for reviewing but i wish i had some more reviews oh i forgot to say I don't own Twilight or Jurassic Park but I wish I did.

About an hour later Edward arrived "Bella" he yelled as he got out of his car Malcolm gave me a look of plead "I'll tell you tomorrow so keep your phone one k?"

"Yeah thanks Bella." at that moment Edward walked into the house as he looked at me i felt bad for what i might be putting him into.

"Hey ,sweetie, how was your day?" he asked as he walked into the room

"Ok, how was your day?" for some reason he looked hesitant "What's wrong?" i asked

"Alice said that tomorrow you and her are going shopping no matter what you way now i'm quoting k bells 'Even if I have to drag you there myself'" I look at him in shock till I heard someone burst out laughing behind me. I look and there is Malcolm trying to hold in his laugh.

"Still don't like shopping do you." he said "Now you found someone that is 'forcing' you to do it that is just, too much." since he was laughing so hard he didn't see me go around him till he felt the hit to the head.

"thats what you get" i muttered until i remembered Edward could hear me. I looked at him when he said "Remind me to never piss you off." I then remembered what Edward said.

"Why Edward do i have to go shopping with Alice? I love her but she is soo annoying and she knows i HATE shopping."

"Bell, I think that we should talk about that later k? Hi, I'm Edward Bella's boyfriend. I'm afraid I haven't heard much about you."

"Hi, I'm Ian Malcolm for some reason Bella calls me Malcolm anyway has she shown you the dino action figure?" Malcolm asks Edward and i did show him the dinosaur toy i got

"O, so you're that friend that sent that. You should have seen her face." I blushed at that.

"Hey Bella I've got to go and arrange some meetings with John ok. I'll see you before I leave I hope. Here's my number incase you want to call me. bye" he said as he pulled out a piece of paper. than got ready to leave. After he left I turned to Edward and said

"Do you want to go back to lay down i'm still a little tired." I said cause honestly I was tired but i also want to think about my decision.

"Sure. Come on." says as I followed him up the stairs. When we went into my room he layed down then held out his hand to me. As I layed down I started to think. If I go then what will I tell Edward maybe I can tell him that Malcolm needs some help on an Island to document it because i know a lot about that island. and at least that's half the truth. but what if I don't I don't know. thats when I feel a slight peck on my head so when I feel it I Turn my head up so I can see his face. As he looks at me he asks. "So what did you guys talk about?" he asks so I decided to tell him half of the true

"He wants me to go with him to an old island that he has been assigned to document by John Hammond who is a Multi-millionaire. But he wants me to come along because I know a lot about the animals there. But I told him that I would tell him tomorrow. I wanted time to think about it. Edward, what do you think I should do?" I ask him. as he looks at me he looks surprised but what he says shocks me.

"I think that you should do what you think is best, Bella. I love you and I'm going to be pained by the thought of you not in my arms everyday. But for some reason I feel like I can trust him. I won't stop you from this. I might not approve that you can go. and I have a feeling that I can't go along with you so I just want you to know that I love you." I look at him and I can't believe that I have him in my live

"I love you too Edward. So you wouldn't mind if I do go. You do realize I might be gone months?" I asked he looked at me with sad eyes but said nonetheless "Yes, so are you going to go with him?" I guess I could go I'll be able to help find Sarah and to document this new Island. besides I might see some of my old friends again. Maybe Alan. Who Knows? I can't believe I'm going to an island that is worst than the last. So I said the only thing that would make sense and I might not even come back. "Yes, I will I guess the Island will always call to me. I better call Malcolm" as I started to get up I felt him grab my arm and pull me down back onto the bed where he was on top of me and said "Please don't move. If you're leaving tomorrow i don't want to move so I can spend even to the last minute with you."

"I know I'll just be a second ok." as I finally get Edward to let me up I go down the stairs to call Malcolm at the number that he gave me. When I dialed the number it answered on the 4th ring someone answered in a gruff voice whose I presumed it was Malcolm.

 **Bold/Bella** _italic/Malcolm_

" **Hey, Malcolm I've decided I'll be coming with you tomorrow to the Island"** I said getting straight to the point

" _Oh Thank you Bella, thank you. I promise I'll take care of you while we're on Sorna I promise. Oh I also have another problem. I can't find a babysitter for Kelly cause I'm not taking her on the Island."_ Thats when I had an idea since I can't go shopping with Alice maybe Kelly would like to.

" **Does Kelly like to go shopping"** I asked him

" _Yes she is always asking me to go with her but i don't know much."_

" _ **Wait a second"**_ I run up the stairs into my room to see Edward waiting for me

"I'm sure Alice would love to babysit her." he said reading my mind after I heard that I ran back down grabbing the phone.

" **I got you a babysitter. My boyfriend has a big family and they have agreed to watch her but she is a Shopaholic. that's why I asked about the shopping."**

" _Then I guess it's all ready to go I'll meet you at the airport. Are you going to tell Charlie. Because last time when you came home he nearly had a heart attack."_

" **Yeah, might as well. I'll cook one of Grandma's old recipes for fish and sweet talk him then I'll tell him."**

" _Ok, Bye see you tomorrow." as I made my way up stairs I realized that it was still early and I could take a nap before I start dinner for Charlie. "Hey Edward will you wake me up in one hour."_

" _Yeah, take a nap I'll wake you up."_ I was just too tired so why not take a nap before I have to tell Charlie and That Is going to be fun since he knows what happened on the other island. but I hope he knows that I need to do this.

Thanks for the wonderful reviews guys they wormed up my heart. I would love it if I could get some more I only got 3 on the last Chapter so the more reviews I get the faster I'll write a chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter a much as the last. But don't worry I got some Ideas that I'm going to try. I hope it was long enough sorry I'm tired it is 3:48 a.m. so hope it is still good. Please review and thank you.


	3. The Talk

**Thanks for all the lovin I love all of the reviews. I don't own Jurassic Park or Twilight. Sorry Guys I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to update as soon as possible. But please remember school just started and I'm in 8th grade so please be patient with me. Thank You for all of your support.**

After I woke up I went downstairs with Edward I started dinner. I started to cook Grandma's famous fried fish. While I cooked Edward was asking me questions.

"So are you excited about going on this vacation to this island." I didn't know how to answer that without lying to him cuz I'm only excited about the research

"I'm mainly excited to do the research. I know a lot about these animals that were going to be dealing with." I said but his next question put me in shock

"What kind of animals are you going to be researching?" I didn't know what to say. So I decided to say the first animals that popped into my head.

"Please, don't be worried, mad, and change your mind on me going ok." I said when I looked over to where he was he nodded but hesitantly."Ok"

"They want me to study and research a rare type of leopards, lions, and some tigers." I said hesitantly. When I looked up at the look on his face I could see that he was upset.

"Bella, please tell me you're joking why would you even think about researching such dangerous animals.'

"Because they are my favorite animals believe it or not."

"Fine but if you come back with a single scratch then your going to be in BIG trouble." o' great how will this work cuz these animals that i'm researching are 10 times worse and i know I'm going to get a lot of scratches, and who knows what other injuries i will get maybe lose an arm like Mr. Arnold. Ok I'm going to far lets not go overboard. About an hour latter I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up.

"Bella I'll Leave now I'll see you tonight. Ok Love you." as he said that he left and Charlie came in "Hello Charlie I'm going to give you and bella some time alone tonight Carlisle and Esme are cooking tonight and are wanting me there." I heard Edward tell Charlie as he left.

"Ok bye Edward. Bella, What spells good in here it smells like Grandma's fried fish. Which means you've got something to ask me. Or you've done something wrong." he concluded He was somewhat right I'd give him that."You're Pregnant aren't you!?" He yelled at me as he sat down.

"No, Dad but I have a feeling that…. you're going to wish that i were." I said he looked at me suspiciously "Dad do you remember that Island that I went to with Alexis and Tim a couple years ago." I asked him He looked at me then nodded

"Yeah the one you came back barely alive of course i remember. Why are you asking me this?"

"Well we got a visitor today. Ian came." I told him all of what Ian said about needing my help. By the end of everything Charlie's face was Red then Purple. until I think it all the information settled into his brain.

"WHAT. You're going back to another island that is worse than the last. Do you remember when you went to Nublar!? You nearly died. Are you sure that you want to go. I mean-"Thats where I cut him off "Yes dad I beside Malcolm need my help. Hey at least this time We'll have guns."

"I'll never agree to this but I know you'll go either way. Are you going to tell Edward." He asked

"No I can't If i do I know he will never let me go even if he has to tie me up. Dad no matter what you might think of Edward he really does love me."

"Ok, But here I got this incase we need it." at that moment he got up and left upstairs. About 10 minutes latter he came down with a green and yellow phone like object. ( **I know this wasn't in this movie but I thought it would be cool)** "This is a satellite phone so you can call me anywhere you are, Ok. Now you call me every day no questions asked." I nodded knowing that this is a reasonable request. After we ate and went to bed. When I got upstairs Edward was already up there. "Afternoon Love,"

"Hey Edward Did you tell your family about the trip" I had to know

"Yeah they said that they want to come with us to the airport so that they can say goodbye."

"That would be amazing thank you Edward. I want you to know that I love you with all my heart."

"I know but promise me something Don't get hurt. Please I don't know what I'd do without you." As I laid down to go to sleep I heard Edward start to hum my lullaby as i started to fall into a peaceful sleep.

 **Hey Guys sorry about the wait I'm going to put a limit every week I'll update. I hope that this was long enough**. **Please Review I love it when you guys Review I got a lot of nice ones so if by the end of next week I have 5 more review I'll update if i have the 5 review sooner I'll update sooner. So it is up to you guys. Thank You**


	4. Leaving

Hey guys sorry its been a while but i hope you guys love this chapter but for some reason I haven't been getting any I Don't own jurassic Park or Twilight

After I woke up I finished packing. After we got to the airport i realized this might just be the last time i will see Edward ever again. Then I remembered something. I wrote down the number for the satellite phone. to give to him "Edward here this is the phone number for the satellite phone. Ok"

"Thank You. I'll call you when I can I promise. I love you Bella promise me you'll keep safe. looked at him cuz i couldn't promise something i couldn't keep. "I'll try. bye love. Malcolm i know you care about bella but I'm still gonna say this if she comes back with so much as a scratch on her head or a bruise from falling then you're going to wish you've never been born." Edward said in his most serious voice. When I looked over to Malcolm he looked like he was shaking in fear.

"I'll keep her safe." He said back. "Ok Bella we have to stop at the coast so that we can get the gear." then we boarded the plane.(hey guys i'm going to skip the plane ride cuz i don't know what its like on a plane cuz i've never been on one.)

Time Skip (I'm going to go where Malcolm and everyone is on the boat cuz i don't know what all there saying k.)

After about 4 hours were almost to the island i'm not that excited but i am. I'm afraid what happened could happen again. But the most worrying part is that this time there at least there isn't any safe haven it has no fences.

"Look I see it" says Eddie I thought that it was funny that his name was Eddie and Edward hates to be called that. "Aren't you excited Bella, I heard you were with Ian on the other Island."

"Yeah but, the bad part is that this time there isn't any fences to hold them back so it has to be at least half as bad." I replied after that Eddie started to get some gun ready while talking to Ian explaining some crazy stuff. Then i heard Nick and the boat driver arguing while coming closer to us. "Guys the the guy says he wants to unload at the shore right here. He won't go any farther up the river. he's heard too many stories about this island chain and ah he wants to drop us off and go anker aways off shore." then he turned back to the guy and said to us "See he heard about these fishermen that went on the island and never returned. He has a radio and a satellite phone that we can contact when ready. Bella you also have your own satellite phone right? well when we're ready send a call and he'll be here in about an hour. but he will not stay here. he won't stay anywhere near these islands. they call the islands." he translated then stopped at that.

"What what did he say." eddie asked.

"The five deaths."

EPOV (I know i just thought it would be cool to get a look inside Edward's head everyonce in a while)

Me and Alice are waiting for this Kelly at the air department. I wonder why Bella didn't just take her with them? "Are you ok you look like you're thinking about something important." Alice asked me she must have seen the look on my face.

"Yeah. So what do you think this girl will be like. Bella said she does gymnastics. But I would think that you are more into that than me." Its been 4 hours since she left and I miss her like crazy. She is my life. Right then the plane landed. about 30 minutes of holding a sign not that i was tired. "Are you the Cullen's" a little black girl asked us. Me and Alice said at the same time "Yes, are you Kelly?"

"Yeah Daddy told me all about you. Are you the one that is dating Bella?" she asked looking at me.  
"Yes, I am. I love her a lot and always will." i told her

"Do you like to shop?"Alice asked and she nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah but Bella doesn't like to. Once me and her went shopping and she was bored so fast it surprised me. She wouldn't even try on the clothes that I picked out for her." I KNOW that Alice will get along just fine with her.

 **Sorry guys for the wait but please review I love it when you do it makes me feel warm. And guys i would be excited about the next couple of chapters cuz next chapter there going to be on the Island and who knows when Edward will call. Well bye and thanks for reading.**


	5. The Island

**Hey guys thanks for all the lovin. I loved all the reviews. so because i got 6 reviews in one day i'll give you guys a reward a nice LONG chapter.**

 **BPOV**

We just got off the boat and I'm scared. I don't know what will happen here but i've got a bad feeling. As we drove Eddie and Nick were driving the two little cars while me and Ian were in the giant camper **(sorry guys i forgot what it was called).** It is soo cool it has computers and everything. but anyway. after about an hour we stopped by a cliff that has an awesome view.

"Bella, do you want to come with us? We're going to go look for Sarah. You don't have to go if you don't want to." he asked me. after Eddie and Nick parked the cars beside the camper we left. after 20 minutes of walking Ian and eddie was looking on a sensor radar that was supposedly to be on Sarah's backpack. we came to a clearing with a little stream. then i saw something that looked like a backpack,

"guy's over there do you see that," i asked while running towards the boys behind me. When i got to it i immediately started screaming "Sarah," while the others joined in. "How many sarah's do you think are on this island." Ian asked

"Maybe a thousand cuz of the triceratops are called Sarah" **(Sorry I like to watch The Land Before Time)** I replied.

"Very funny Bella" then i heard a lot of stomping and grass stomping and my only thought was _Here we go again._ As i stood up i saw Eddie walking towards the sound.

"Eddie becareful it could be something dangerous." I looked towards Ian

"What do you think it is" then i saw it it was a large stegosaurus coming out of the woods. _ruuuooahh_ i heard from behind us so i turned around as fast as i could and saw another one right in front of us now. We all took a couple steps back into the water. _Well i never thought i would be seeing this again._ so i took the opportunity i took out my camera from my bag. I might hate these animals but i love to take some of their pics to show people. while i took a couple of pic i heard Eddie "Wow, yikes, Wow. this is magnificent"

"ohh ahh Yeah thats always how it starts but then there's running and um screaming. Bella would back me up on this." Ian said to eddie. Eddie and Nick looked at me

"Yeah i've seen all this before." I said as i decided to get some better pics "Hey Nick if i were you i would take some pics cuz you don't know when there is going to be another peaceful opportunity where you're not running away. Trust me on that." i said so i put my bag down "Hey guys i'm going on that fallen tree k to get some better pictures." I told the guys so they won't worry.

"Fine but be careful. Cuz your boyfriend looked murderous when he threatened me about your safety. And I don't want to look an arm or my head. K" I had to laugh at that

"Yeah i will." so as i said that i jumped up on the tree then decided to get up a little higher on another fallen tree with grass on it. I was taking a good picture of a female and male stegosaurus. then all of the sudden "HEY BELLA" I heard and i jumped and my clumsy side took over and i fell into a mess of grass and twigs. when i looked i saw a brunette haired girl laughing at me. "I guess you kind of got the jump on us a little bit there didn't you Sarah." said to her "Yeah" she said as she climbed up on my tree so i went and helped her up. "Thanks Bella i'm guessing. Ian told me a lot about you. I'm sorry to have to drag you out here after your last experience." she introduced herself

"Its fine i guess i am a little curious. you see i don't hate all the dinos here just the T-rexes, and the velociraptors. I can deal with any dino except that." I told her and she laughed

"Yeah i know i can't stand them either." She told me I have a feeling that we're going to be friends. then she looked over to the boys "Hey, Eddie."

" Hey Sarah"

"do you have a galabar or something I'm starving. " then looked to Ian "Ian i never thought in a million years a way i would get you to come here."while jumping off the tree with me following. than ran to Ian "A family just walked by did you see them its family groupe a pair bond, a sub adult and an active duvinal was found every egg i've found has been crushed and trampled on the hatchlings definitely found a safe place to hatch if only i could get a shot of the nest." she told him i didn't know half of what she was talking about. Then Ian pulled Sarah's bag up

"have you been attacked?"

"oh, No thats my lucky pack thats how it always looks."

"ok Sarah-" he was interrupted when she came up to me

"Hey bella do you want to come with me. I want to get some inclose with the nest?" she asked me i thought well i could get some good pics.

"Sure, Why not."

"Cool, Lets go. I'll be right back baby i promise" then me and her ran off and started walking along the river bank when i heard Ian yell "Sarah when hamon called you why didn't you say something to me?"

"Because i knew you would of stopped me from coming."

"I would of tied you to the bed." he yelled back

"Hey sarah my boyfriend's worse. If he knew what really was on this island he would have locked me in the closet to make sure i didn't come." i told her

"He wanted to know how the animals live in the island"

"I don't care." then she said some stuff that i didn't even know what she was saying. then I heard the sound of one of the stegosaurus. then everyone stopped then Sarah turned to Ian "Stay here be quiet we'll be right back. Bella you ready."

"Bella, Sarah No, no. Bella get back here if your boyfriend heard about this he would kill me." he shouted at me. but i didn't care i was interested. so me and Sarah got down on our knees and started crawling with our cams until we came upon a baby stag. It was soo cute. and we took some pics. I was surprised at how close we were to the baby. so i took a risk i slowly reached out my hand.

"Be careful bella we don't want it to think we're threatening it." but by then my hand was on its snout. petting it. it's skin was rough but wet. probably from the water. Then the baby made a purring sound which was amazing then a little roar which scared me. then I heard the thing that ruined the moment. Sarah's camera was out of film. which not only scared me but the Baby stag.

 _OH NO this can't be happening not again._

 _ **Cliffy I hope you liked this chapter and as before the more review i get he faster the story will continue. Well thank you for reading and please review. Thank you**_


	6. The Stegosaurus

**Sorry guys but it will be hard for me to get chapters in on weekdays because of school. But i promise to get at least 2 chapters in each weekend to make up for it k. Well you should thank 1xclatoforeverx1, decadanceofmysoul, and Samantha for saying some sweet things in their reviews encouraged me to make a BIG chapter hope you like**

 **disclaimer I don't own Jurassic Park or Twilight. and guys i'm going to to try to make the sound of the dinos to the best of my ability. so don't laugh so enjoy**

 _Oh no. Urrahh_ i heard and jumped up and saw 3 stegs coming our way. as i started running back towards Ian i saw one coming my way and right when he pulled his tail back i jumped down. When I looked around for a place to run I saw Sarah in a fallen tree. so i started running for the woods to hide behind a tree.

"BELLA, SARAH!" I heard Ian yell then I heard stomping getting closer to me so I turned to see one of the stags right behind the tree so I looked up and saw a limp. _I'm probably going to fall or something._ I reached up as fast as i could and grabbed myself and pulled myself up. Once i was at least 4 limbs high i looked down to see the stag right under me. "BELLA, BELLA." I heard Ian yell again. finally the stag left. When i looked around to make sure that there wasn't anymore. "Bella WHERE ARE YOU PLEASE. please be alright." I heard Ian sob. so i decided to get down from the tree. as I was putting my foot down below me i think thats the branch so i sat my food down on it then SNAP and then the next thing i knew i was on my butt. _OW that hurt the rum._ I started to get up when i was enveloped into a giant hug "Thank God. I thought i lost you on the first day. Don't do that again. I thought i was a goner." he said _what did he mean by goner_

"What do you mean by goner?" I decided to ask him. and he chuckled

"Don't think that i didn't notice that when your boyfriend threatened me i could see that he meant what he said." he said while wincing. I laughed _I guess anyone with sense would take him seriously._

"Oh thank god you're alright. When i came out of the tree i saw you going into the woods." Sarah said with concern on her face as she, Nick, and Eddie came over to us. I was enveloved into 3 different hugs after Ian. "What did you do to get away from them" she asked me.

"I climbed the tree." i said then i heard laughing i turned to see Ian so i gave him a glare.

"How in the world did you do that? You are the most clumsiest person i know. i'm surprised you didn't fall on the Stag's back." He asked me while laughing.

"i just made sure that i had a firm grip until i came down from the tree." I said looking down.

Ian saw this and said

"Let me guess you fell out of the tree."

"Yes Ian I fell out of the tree happy." I snapped at Ian. "Come on guess we better get going they might come back. From what i can guess with my previous guessing this is their nest so they will come back when they think we're gone. and I want to be gone by that time." I told them.

"Bella how do you know so much about dinos?" she asked me. with curiosity shining in her eyes. then i thought curiosity killed the cat. Wait most likely the Raptors killed the cat.

"Didn't Ian tell you?" I asked her she shook her head.

"I thought that that was your secret to tell not mine cuz I know you don't like a lot of people knowing" Ian told me I nodded towards him grateful that he respected that.

"Well did Ian tell you about the other island that he was on." SheE nodded. "Did he menten 3 kids there on the island." she nodded again then gasped. "Yep I'm one of those kids. Even though i nearly died i can't bring myself to hate all dinos. like stags they're ok when they're not trying to stomp us in the dirt." i said and she laughed.

"You have a good heart even though they've put you through so much you still care for them. You even Petted that baby stag. Which i'm surprised." She said

"Ok let's go." after about 10 minutes later me, Sarah, and Ian were behind Nick and Eddie. I could see Nick from here and i saw him getting out a cigarette. "Nick, put that cigarette out immediately the smoke from the nickatina could hurt the dinos or draw them to us." I yelled. While we were walking i could hear Ian and Sarah arguing about how she wants to document the dinos and prove to the world that T. Rexes have good parenting instincts. I knew for a FACT that have some good parenting instincts. after about 3 minutes we were at camp. When we got there Ian went into the camper and came out with a case that was camo colored. I decided to get on the hood of a car and just layed back to relax. Ian came down to the car and put the case by my feet and opened it. when he opened it looked like a satellite phone. "Come on Why don't these things work." I looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get a signal to get us home." then i thought do i really want to go back? Maybe i could stay a little while and document some more of the dinos. I kinda want to find out more about these dinos that i didn't get to see the last time. and with Sarah, Nick, and Eddie i will be safe so i've decided I'm going to stay on the island a little more.

"Eddie is there any possibility that the satellite phone in the trailer will work?" he asked Eddie in a upset manner.

"Yeah if you have the knowledge to just, switch the switch from off to on." he replied in the same tone. then i felt Ian grab my by my lower arm pulling me towards the trailer.

"Ian, what's wrong? Why are you so mad?" i asked worried he will blow a fuse in his brain.

"No, I just want to get off this island as fast as possible." He said as we went into the trailer. "Eddie Eddie there is about a hundred switches."

"Ian don't be mad i was going to call you in a day or two i always do don't I" Sarah told Ian and i just watched as i looked around the trailer then. I heard some rumbling sounds like machinery. So I got up "Hey do you guys here that?" as we went out Ian took my hand and said

"I'm going to flag one of these right now."

"It says ingen on the side of that chopper." Eddie yelled at us over the sound **(sorry i don't know to spell what it said on the side of the chopper)** then something clicked doesn't Hampton support them?

"Doesn't he trust us we haven't even started." Sarah said as me and Ian ran over to Eddie to look through the binoculars. as he looked recognition hit him.

"It isn't John it's his niece. I don't know what he is doing though." So i thought why not follow in the direction they're going

"Why don't we go in the direction that they're going to see what they're doing." They all nodded towards me. after about an hour walk we came across a game trail where i saw the saddest thing I've ever seen. _**And I've seen some pretty sad things.**_

 **Well guys thank you i hope you liked the chapter i will try to get another one in tomorrow or the next day before school again on Monday. Please remember that on Weekdays i will rarely update maybe one day i will cuz i have time but i will try my best to make it up with 2 chapter on the weekends cuz i'm only 13. Remember the more Reviews I get the longer the next chapter is if i get 4 review before Sunday i will make a 4 page chapter. So PLEASE REVIEW it makes me happy when you do. SO thank you**


	7. Poaching, and Baby T-Rex

**Hey guys sorry i would've updated yesterday but i had some stuff to do so i hope that this next long chapter will make up for it. and i would like to thank decadenceofmysoul and trix87 for reviewing. so hope you enjoy thank you I don't own Twilight or Jurassic Park.**

I saw the most depressing thing in the world. I was those helicopters dropping vehicles like trucks, motorcycles, and other giant vehicles. me, Sarah, Ian, Nick, and Eddie sat on the rocks to see what they would do. Then we saw them following a herd of different species of dinosaurs that i couldn't even name. but i saw a Mamenchisaurus, Parasaurolophus, Pachycephalosaurus, and the gallimimus. but then i saw it. they were trying to capture them. at one point there was a gallimimus with a huge horn that they shot and it just fell to the ground unconscious. All of us just looked away. I couldn't believe that people were doing this.

time skip

Its around night and they have almost have every dinosaur in a cage we was in the bushes watching them. One guy was giving a speech. when I heard Ian "This is why Hammon wanted us to get you here in such a hurry they knew they were going to be here."

Eddie said "My god they are well organized. Those are some major lege toys."

"So they actually want to build another park after what happened on the other island they have to be crazy. Don't they ever learn a lesson." i said

"No bella i think you're wrong i think that they are taking these animals out of to the mainland" Ian said back to me

"Ahh i think i should tell you guys. that Hammond told me these people might be here. But he thought we'd be finished by the time they got started. But incase they were he did send a back up plan." Nick said he said as he took apart a bolt cutter.

"What back up plan"I asked him

"Me.I'm going in there to get the dinos out of those cages. If anyone wants to come and help please say so. So who wants to come?" Nick asked

"I'll go." Sarah said I know that this is wrong that these poor animals are trapped in these cages. So since i'm going to stay at least a little while. I might as well help these animals. Since it looks like no one else is going to volunteer.

"I'll also go." I said

"No you will not. I'm not going to allow you to get hurt. Remember last time. and imagine what your boyfriend would do if you got hurt." Ian said.

"Ian I'm going i'll be fine i promise i'll be carefull." I reassured him

"Fine but nothing better happen to you." he finally caved in. So me Sarah, and Nick went town the little hill while the rest of the group went back to the camper We came to the back of a cage when nick had to comment. "WOW." as we heard a low rumbling of a dino. It was a Large stag. but beautiful. As we came to the side it turned it's head towards us. and me and Sarah just awwed it. When i came to the front of the cage i took off the bar, and opened up the gate. and we did that for almost 15 more and different animals. there was triceratops and so many we got out of there. They just started to ram things. "Guys to you here that. Nick asked us. then i started to listen when i heard a baby dino yelling.

"Sarah you go back to the car and get it ready to go we'll go see if the dino is hurt." i told her so she started to run back to the car. Me and Nick ran till we past a car on fire in a tree. which reminded me of that time with Alan. But anyway we found a baby T-rex."Dear God." i said i knew this wasn't going to end well. but we couldn't just leave it here. "Nick you unhook it from the ground i'll carry it." so after he undid the chains i picked up the T-rex and started to run. While we was walking it was still yelling i looked and saw that the leg was broken. "Nick the leg is broken. We'll have to bring it back with us so that we can fix it." I told him he just we was walking i was looking down at the t-rex it was honestly kinda cute. too back if i brought it back with me it would end up eating the whole city. I thought to myself. when finally we got to the car while crossing a lake.

"Nick, Bella." she said then she saw what i was carrying. "O my god are you out of your mind."

"She's got a broken leg we couldn't just leave her there Let's get her into the car." I said while i made my way to the car.

"Do you have any idea what that is? O man Ian's not going to like this." Sarah commented. as she opened the door for me. After about 10 minutes we passed Eddie setting up his high hide stand. while the baby was still yelling. Then we arrived at the camper. "Hurry up bella we need to get him inside Nick opened the door for me as i got the baby and was running towards the door and Sarah opened it for me this time. Sarah went in first. I heard her trying to get Ian out of the way. saying to not get up. as i was coming inside the camper. "I got him I got him." I said as i was walking in. "Bella watch his tail then i was Nick grab it. "Thanks." i told him. then i heard Ian muttering. "No, No, honey, Bella no."

"Ian he is hurt we couldn't just leave him there." I snapped at him. as Sarah was getting a medical table out. so i sat him on the table with Sarah's help. while muttering. Ok, There you go There you go while i was setting down his i was going to put my hand on it's head while Sarah got out the medical equipment. he took a snap at my hand. I pulled it back just in time. Then Nick took out his belt and wrapped it around it's head. While Ian was trying to get ahold of the boat. to go home. "Bella here but this all up and down his leg so we can see where the brake is." Sarah told me. So did as she told me and got a little of the blood on my jacket. Oh well i thought to myself. While i was doing that Sarah told me to stop cuz we found the fracture. "How bad is it." Nick asked Sarah

"We don't set it then it won't heal straight on the baby's ankle bone then if he even runs or walks a predator will pick it up and she'll die." Sarah told him and while holding the leg so it doesn't move i heard Ian trying to pick up the boat so he can go home. I'll tell him tomorrow morning. I decided.

"Hey guys I'm going to go check on eddie and make sure that everything is ok with him." Ian told us.

"Ok" we said at the same time

"Bella PLEASE be careful cuz your boyfriend will have my head if you return to him with 9 fingers instead of 10." Ian told me

"Ok I'll be carefull i promise." After he left we just kept work on the baby after about 10 minutes the phone started to ring. when we were discussing if we should give it more morphine. As Nick i called him back from answering the phone. "Nick we need you to put you hand here so we can wrap it's leg." I called him back. THen the phone ringed again. "Go answer it but hurry up and see if it's Ian."

"Hello." i could only hear this side of the line.

"No, This is Nick. Can i help you, and Who is this?" i heard nick ask I wonder who it is

"Well Bella's kinda…...busy you could say."

"I'll see." then i saw him turn to me. "Bella do you have a minute there's someone on the line that wants to talk to you." I turned to him

"Yeah wait a second come over here and keep pressure right there so that the blood can circulate through the leg." As Nick and me switched places and ran to the phone.

(regular/Bella **Bold/Edward**

"Hello. Who is this?" I asked into the phone

" **Bella Its good to hear from you I've been worried i've wanted to call but didn't know when to."** I heard from the other line

"Edward oh I miss you." I said into the phone

" **What are you doing. do you have time to talk for a minute?"** I looked over to Sarah and Nick

"Do you guys need any help for a few minutes?" I asked them.

"No bella you can talk for what time you can."

"Thanks Sarah." So i turned back to the phone.

"Yeah but only for a little while Edward."

 **"Good cuz i really missed hearing your voice. I love you Bella."**

 **"** I love you too. listen i might stay a couple more days to study some of these animals ok. They are kinda interesting."

 **"Bella, I love you just promise me you'll be careful."** Just then Ian came running through the camper door.

"Edward wait a second don't hang up just wait." I didn't wait to hear his reply. When Ian went straight for the baby Rex. muttering

"It's going to kill us for picking it up." as he tried to pick up the baby. when

"Ian No we just fixed the leg. What are you doing? if you do that She'll die." Right then I saw one of the van tumbling by the window. with a roar. and over the cliff. When Ian said "Mummy's very angry." and i knew exactly what he meant. so we just watched the front of the camper when we heard a rumbling sound behind us and turned to see a large T-Rex head. roaring. than I heard one right behind me when i turned i jumped and backed away and accidentally bumped into the phone and heard the two T-Rexes roaring back and fourth. while looking at the baby.

"We are in they're vegan area. They're hunting, searching they came for they're infant." When I heard from behind me

 **"What's happening Bella, Bella Bella."** I picked up the phone fast but a little slow.

"Edward do me a favor be quit don't talk till i talk back." I said in a hushed whisper. When i heard beside me.

"Bella we need you're help to get the baby out or we're dead." Sarah said ok i ran over to them. and helped them roll them outside. so i went and pick up the baby and carried it out side. and Nick took of the belt off his mouth. and he instantly started yelling as we made it to the door Ian opened it fast but then again a little i bent down and put the baby right in front of it's mother. while smiling but Ian grabbed me and pulled me back inside.

"Ok that was a little close for my liking." I said as i went back to the phone. "Edward are you still there?" i asked into the phone.

 **"Bella what was that? All i know is that it sounded like a lot of roaring and i don't even know what else."** Edward replied.

"That's Edward." Ian asked me i looked to him and nodded. "Wow he sure knows when to call. Right before the attack." he said.

"Edward I promise to tell you when we get home i was hopping it didn't have to be like this."

 **"Fine you better cause you have some explaining to do."**

"I know i will but do you still have my other frequency for the phone that Charlie gave you?"

 **"No, Why"**

 **"** Never mind you probably won't need it." But then i heard something come out of Sarah's mouth that scared me.

"Edward i want you to remember that I love you and i always have." i said quickly into the phone. when i heard "Hold on this is going to be bad." and right at that moment the camper started to MOVE!

 **Hey guys hope you guys like it and guys sorry i was going to update last night but didn't get the time. But i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please guys review and I have some news I'm debating on doing of either 3 new stories. One is a Twilight/Mummy story, one might be a Charlie and the Chocolate Facotory/Twilight story, and the last one i'm not sure because i don't know how many have seen it when you review please let me know if you would like to see any of these. Or if any one has seen Sword Art Online. Cuz if any of you have i will make a Sword Art Online/Twilight story but i want to know how many have seen it. So bye and thanks for reading and please Review and tell me your vote on which story.**


	8. Edward's Call

**Hey guys thank you decadanceofmysoul for reviewing on my new latest chapter and new story and trix87 that was really kind of you guys and thank you guys for being so kind.**

 **POV E (Edward) ohh**

As we got home after Alice tortured me by taking us shopping. Kelly seemed to have a great time. When we got home they went straight to bella's room. Bella i miss her today has been so long. Now I know why she always complained. I will never push her to Alice ever again. I decided i would defend her from that Shopping demon. or should i say Pixie. its now about 9:00 i decided to call Bella. and since Kelly was going to bed i thought it would be the perfect time.

"guys i'm going to call Bella i can't wait any longer. If anyone wants to listen into the call i'm in the living room." i said as i settled into the the couch. everyone was in the living room before i could dial the first number. after i dialed it took a while but finally it finally was answered.

"Hello" i heard from the other side of the phone everyone in the room looked confused.

"Hello where is bella?" i said back into the phone

"No this is I help you, and who is this." this Nick person said.

"This is Edward Cullen I'm looking for bella and i'm her boyfriend." I told him to let him know that she was taken. I know i get jealous easily but i couldn't take it if someone took her away from me.

"Well Bella's kinda…."I heard him hesitate. "busy you could say." i looked to the rest of the family they were as confused about this as i am.

"Is there anyway i could talk to her i miss her alot." i said into the phone. i looked to Emmett and Jasper who was making kissing noises at me. and i just shook my head. When i heard him reply

"I'll see." while i stretched my hearing to see if i could hear them. "Bella do you have a minute there's someone one that line that wants to talk to you." i heard on the other side of the phone." then i heard her. we all sighed in relief thinking the worst. that was until i heard her say. "Yeah wait a second come over heard and keep pressure right there so the blood can circulate through the leg." i heard we all exchanged looks that say that said that we wanted to know what she was doing.

i heard Nick put the phone down then i heard steps coming closer to the phone when

"Hello. Who is this?" I heard her voice say into the phone i was a little relieved and confused.

" **Bella Its good to hear from you I've been worried i've wanted to call but didn't know when to."** i said into the phone i truly missed her.

"Edward oh I miss you." she replied

" **What are you doing. do you have time to talk for a minute?"** asked her wanting to talk i heard her ask her friends.

"Do you guys need any help for a few minutes?" I heard her ask them.

"No bella you can talk for what time you can." i heard a girl tell her

"Thanks Sarah." Bella said to this Sarah person.

"Yeah but only for a little while Edward." she said turning back to me

 **"Good cuz i really missed hearing your voice. I love you Bella."** i had to let her know

 **"** I love you too. listen i might stay a couple more days to study some of these animals ok. They are kinda interesting." i hated to heard that but i knew that she enjoyed this kind of things and i just hoped that she was enjoying herself. so i complied

 **"Bella, I love you just promise me you'll be careful."** i had to know that she would be careful. Then i heard in the background a door slamming and i got concerned.

"Edward wait a second don't hang up just wait." i heard Bella tell me. so i waited then i heard. Someone muttering then

"It's going to kill us for picking it up." i heard someone say. i heard a lot of shuffling around when

i heard someone say

"Ian No we just fixed the leg. What are you doing? if you do that She'll die." i heard Bella yelling at who must be Ian from the other day. then i heard a crash from the other side. I looked up looking at the family they all had confused looks on their faces i wonder who she is? When i heard a loud roar from the other side of the concerned and worried. cuz that wasn't any animal i've ever heard. I heard following roars. i looked to the family they all had concerned looks on their faces even Rose. when i heard from the other line

""We are in they're vegan area. They're hunting, searching they came for they're infant." What infant. what is that Sarah person talking about

"Bella, Bella, Bella" i started yelling into the phone when i heard it getting picked up."Edward do me a favor be quiet don't talk till i talk back. she said in what sounded like in a hushed whisper.

"Bella we need you're help to get the baby out or we're dead." i heard Sarah say i was really worried by this point what is happening over there. after a while i heard a door open and shut. "That was a little close for my liking." then i heard the phone being picked up again. "Edward are you still there?" she asked me and to tell you the truth i'm in shock thinking what kind of animal she is dealing with.

 **"Bella what was that? All i know is that it sounded like a lot of roaring and i don't even know what else."** I said into the phone. "That's edward" i heard someone ask from the background. then i heard them "Wow he knows when to call. Right before an attack." What an attack an attack from what.

"Edward I promise to tell you when we get home i was hopping it didn't have to be like this."

 **"Fine you better cause you have some explaining to do."**

"I know i will but do you still have my other frequency for the phone that Charlie gave you?"

 **"No, Why"**

 **"** Never mind you probably won't need it." I heard someone talking in the background

"Edward i want you to remember that I love you and i always have." she said like she was reasuring me. When i heard a lot of moving then SCREAMING!

"BELLA, BELLA WHAT'S HAPPENING. BELLA!" I

OH BELLA WHAT HAVE YOU GOTTEN YOURSELF INTO NOW! i screamed in my head

 **Hey guys i hope you like this. I'll try to get some more chapters tomorrow. Guys please review i haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately so please. Well Thank you and good night.**


	9. The Cliff Part 1

**Hey guys thanks for the awesome reviews and since you guys gave me 5 more reviews i'm going to do a short chapter because i'm in school. So hope you enjoy.**

 **(B-POV)**

I just kept screaming while the trailer was turning and turning. honestly i thought i was going to puck. Than finally they stopped rolling us. I heard Ian and Nick trying to open the door. Apparently sometimes it pays to leave the doors unlock especially when the dino can just squash you and doesn't even need doors. I looked over to Nick and Ian as they tried to kick the door open. Than i realized something. The T-Rexes were pushing us over the cliff.

"Hang on to something." both Ian and Nick yelled towards us. i grabbed what looked like a door handle. but i didn't care. I saw Sarah grab a bar on the side of the camper. When all of a sudden. I felt my feet move and all of a sudden I was hanging. When i looked down all I saw was a thin piece of glass and below that looked like waves with rocks under that. I knew that if i fall that i would most certainly die. Than the stupidest thing happened that would only ever happen to me. I was right and all of a sudden the door fell open which had me falling towards the glass. "BELLLLAAA" i heard from above me before i hit the glass.

 **Ok guys Sorrys that was sort i asked my teacher to allow me to do this during break so I'll try to update again latter tonight. So thanks PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. The Cliff Pt 2

**Hey guys hope you guys love this next chapter I don't own Jurassic Park or Twilight.**

"BELLA" i heard someone yell as i woke up. I opened my eyes to see nothing but rocks and water slamming into the cliff. I looked and saw that all that was holding me up was a thin piece of glass. I tried to raise myself but the more pressure i used the more the glass cracked.

"O' God o God Please" I kept mumbling to myself.

"DON'T MOVE" I heard Nick scream at me. I could hear the concern, worry, and anxiety in his voice.

"I'm coming down for you. Here I come stay still." I heard Ian trying to reassure me. I tried to move my hand but that just got a new crack in the glass. than i heard **HIS** voice.

"BELLA BELLA are you ok what's happening?" i heard him yelling into the phone. He could hear us.

"BELLA please don't move." i heard Sarah trying to plead with me.

"Nick" : Ian

"Yeah" : Nick

"Grab the Satellite phone" : Ian

"Got it." I heard them. I looked up to see Ian coming down towards me and almost here. I also saw Nick trying to get to the satellite phone. He had his foot on one of the spinny chairs while trying to reach the phone. But unfortunately i saw that it was slipping off the light that held it. when I saw this I tried reaching over to the corner. but as i tried this the glass cracked again. as i tried to do this.

"Give me your hand give me your hand sweetie." I heard from above than i saw a hand going for mine. "Bella Bella, please give me your hand.". I started grunting as i tried to get his hand.

"HEADS UP" i heard Nick scream as i felt something around my hand and grabbed it as the glass shattered underneath me. while screaming. I looked up to see Ian holding Sarah's lucky pack which i was also holding onto.

"It sure is a lucky pack." i heard Ian say. as he started to pull me up. than I saw Sarah, and Nick starting to help Ian pull me up. When i finally made it up I was pulled into all three of their arms. I started sobbing. As i was sobbing I heard honking. we looked up to hear Eddie yelling

"Ian, Sarah, Bella, Nick." I heard him "Nick." I heard his voice getting closer.

"Yeah we're down here." I heard Ian answer him.

"Wait wait hold on I'm coming." i heard him yell back. We looked at each other wondering what he was going to do.

"Wait, who's hurt? What do you need?" He asked us.

"Rope." he answered back.

"Rope hu anything else." he asked back.

"Yeah four double cheese burgers with everything." Ian replied I laughed so we joined in

"No Onions on mine." NIck said.

"And no tomatoes on mine" I yelled back. ( I don't understand what Sarah said on this part sorry)

So we waited. until we saw a rope drop.

"Ladies first" I allowed Sarah to go first as we started climbing the rope for some reason i let loose. WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN!

EPOV (Edward) DUN DUN DUNN

The next thing i know is I hear screaming. I looked over to the family and everyone looked scared, worried, confused, and concerned. I focused my hearing on the other end. after the screaming finally stopped I heard the two male voices from earlier saying they was going to run straight into the woods.

"They're pushing us over the cliff." I heard Sarah say. Who's pushing them over the cliff what was happening. I kept listening.

"HANG ON TO SOMETHING!" i heard the males from earlier shout. than i got real worried. than after a few minutes i heard another scream one that was so familiar to me. BELLA i realized.

"BELLA" I heard after and during the scream. I barely heard her praying.

"DON'T MOVE!" I heard one of the males. Please Bella i prayed Please come back to me. I wouldn't be able to live without you. i thought to myself. I heard the other male saying that he was coming down. i couldn't take it anymore.

"BELLA BELLA are you ok? What's happening?" I screamed into the phone. I heard Sarah also telling Bella not to move. Where is she. what was going on. I kept repeating in my head. I heard the males talking about getting the phone. I was trying to focus on Bella more than anything else. I heard one of the males Ian i think telling Bella to give him his hand. Than

"HEADS UP!" i heard one of them yell than a crash like glass breaking. THAN NOTHING.

 **Hey guys sorry I didn't update yesterday I'll make sure to make it better next chapter. I wrote a new story guys Bella's Chocolate Factory so please go check it out. I'll try to update again tomorrow i if i get a chance. So PLEASE REVIEW. the more reviews i get the longer the chapter tomorrow. So Night.**


	11. We're stuck together just great

**Hey guys Sorry i didn't post yesterday i just haven't been feeling good. But i thought i'd give tonight a chance so hope you enjoy. And thank you for your review I loved them I don't own anything.**

(B POV)

As all of us fell with the rope I grabbed onto the ledge. We started pulling ourselves back onto the side. When we got up where we was sitting on the ledge Sarah grabbed the rope and tugged. as i could see it was tight.

"Hey, Hey" Sarah called up to Eddie to see if the rope was ok to start climbing again.

"Try it but be careful." Nick said." I saw Sarah starting to climb again. after a while i started. than we was all on the rope.

"Increase your rate of climb guys. We need to hurry." Ian said. as I went to go up higher i saw sarah slip and fall on us. I was on Nick just hanging there with nothing but a piece of rope. Than i heard the stomping again. just like before.

"Guys they're coming back." I yelled. I just listened than i heard screaming, roaring, crashing. Than I saw the camper coming down on us. We started to scream than when everything went down i also saw the other car. I looked down and saw an explosion. Than out of the fire cam a tire. I just stared at it. after it went back down we started to climb back up again. We finally made it. I couldn't help but think to myself. I saw Sarah reaching the top of the cliff. It was still raining. Than i saw Sarah being pulled up as I got to the top a hand was shoved in my face and i looked at it and grabbed it. on the other side of the hand was a bald man with a safari outfit. After i got up and was wrapped in Sarah's hug i just relaxed I was tired. after Ian and Nick was also up on the cliff we just hugged each other. After a while we started to talk. The people that saved us was the people that was poaching. The guy with the safari outfit started talking.

"Our communication equipment was destroyed and i suggest that your radio equipment was in that trailer." He started but Ian interrupted.

"It was."  
"Than we're stuck here ladies and gentlemen stuck together thanks to you people." I decided to interfere

"We came here to watch. You came to strip mind the place. You just wanted to take for the money. With no consideration." I said Nick looked to me and nodded.

"Yeah well missy how do you like this island now. hu. You nearly died." I said i just looked back at him

"Yeah but guess what I've dealt with worse. I've had worse pain. If you had been in half the pain i've been through my whole life. you wouldn't be able to stand it." I said in his face. He looked surprised that i could stand up for myself.

"Back off." I heard Nick tell a guy that was getting in his face.

"At least we came prepared that is before you destroyed all of our equipment." I heard a man say.

"You think that 5 years of work and 1000 miles of electrified fences wouldn't stop them. even what happened on the other island." Ian said back. I looked to him

"All you care about is what you take and how much money you get. You have No right. Just like Bella said" Nick said

"What is brought back to life has no right. It's because we made it, we packed it so we own it." Than i saw the same guy getting all up in Nick's face again.

"You're looking for a problem?" Nick asked him

"Well I found you didn't I." I saw Nick push him back than the man jump back at Nick with his fists while everyone tried to get them away from each other while yelling either "Hey," or "Hold him."

I saw Nick yelling at the guy "Come on, Come on" at the guy while the guy that was talking to me got between them and went to Nick.  
"I know you you're that Earth first bastard, aren't you."

"Earth first what's that?" that other guy that Ian was talking to asked

"It's people that help the environment." I decided to get in.

"Knock it off this is pointless. When we moved the baby rex into our camp we may have changed the adult territory." I said to them as I walked behind a guy with a beard.

"It's What."

"The reason the rexes will want to defend this entire area."

"Thats right, We have to move right now." I said.

"Now what do you know about these animals Missy?" the safari man asked me. but before i could answer.

"Because she's dealt with these creatures before. Hey you remember don't you Peter. She went with Alexis and Tim to the other island and almost died." He said in the guy named Peter's face. he had the decency to at least look ashamed and guilty about it while looking to the floor.

"That's also right. But after that I did more research on all the dinos on that island incase i had to come back or something." I said to them.

"Where are we going to move We can't contact the boat." Nick said bringing us back

"that's alright there is a communication station here in the old building where we created the dinos. If we get here we can contact an airplane pilot."

"How far is it?" Nick asked.

"about 5 days walk. but that's not the problem." He said

"What is? What is the problem?" safari man said.  
"Velociraptors." NO NO NOT THEM AGAIN.

(E POV)

I couldn't think. I could only think of the worst when the line went dead. I turned to look at my family. We all shared the same look.

"What was that?!" Emmett yelled. "Where did she tell you she was going, Edward?" he yelled at me.

"She said some island to research some animals that's it." I said on the verge of dry sobbing. forget on the verge I was full on sobbing but with no tears.

"We can't lose hope maybe the signal died or something let's wait a couple of days before we do anything." Esme said looking at us but i could tell she was worried about her daughter.

 **Please Review Thank you hope you enjoyed**


End file.
